A New York Minute
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Lucas and Haley come together for a weekend to reconnect and end up reevaluating their connection.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm and breezy late spring night in New York city and Haley James enjoyed it from indoors. The golden streaked auburn haired beauty took in the sights from the city lights that layed just beyond a penthouse window. She and her bestfriend and soon to be former brother in law Lucas would soon be graduating college her from Duke Univerity him from NYU.

Life had pulled the two pals in different directions Lucas to Journalism and Haley to music and motherhood. Since circumstances usually didn't allow them to be in the same place at once the two planned a graduation weekend. Lucas flew Haley over and both spilt the cost of a penthouse suite overlooking the city.

The view floored Haley because as soon as she entered the suite all she could see were sky scrapers. The large panaramic windows were not for those into privacy as they exposed all the goings on in the room. This was more a small house than a rented room she thought to herself as she placed her bags on the black marble flooring underneath her.

She untied her espadrilles at the door and walked barefoot over to one of the windows that surrounded her. It was Lucas who had booked the room this was her fist time seeing it so she didn't realize he would go all out. Haley touched the empire state bulding through the glass and smiled before running back to retrieve her cell.

Once she did she reclaimed her spot as she dialed Nathan's number "I'm here and safe this place is gorgeous... I mean wow your brother... no he's not here yet ... ok I'll tell him. Kiss Jordan for me and tell him I love him and that mommy will be home in two days .. alright you too bye.

She closed her phone and threw it on the lush white sectional and made a note to herself to check out the rooms later. Haley doubted that one would be better than the other since everything seemed to be first class here. Soon she became lost in her thoughts. She hadn't seen Lucas since Jordan's birthday and so she was excited. He had a new girlfriend and she was dying to know everything about her and how they met.

Anxiously Haley began fidddling with the hem of her red and white strawberry colored sundress when the door opened. She turned to see Lucas standing there a black bag slung over his shoulder wearing khaki colored cargo shorts, a fresh hair cut ,white tee and sandals.

Haley knew he was going to affect her but she was totally unprepared for how he did.

"Hey you! what are you waiting for get over here" Haley said with a smile on her lips. The tall tanned blonde dropped his bag and obeyed opening his arms and enveloping her into a sweeping bear hug once he got to her. All she could feel was air as her feet dangled below her before he set her back on the floor.

"I didn't realize how much I missed seeing you until now" Lucas said gazing down into her hazel eyes. "Me too" she replied vaguley disturbed by how easily he read her thoughts. "So what do you think of the place? It's something isn't it? I know it's not your style but..." Lucas started before she cut him off "you're right it's not what I had in mind but I still love it ...and this view it's amazing!Thank you " she said turning back to the window and touching it softly.

"You're welcome I'll pass it along to Dani since she's the one who got the room for us. There's a discount for employees " He stated moving to stand beside her. "Oh is that the name of the woman who took my place?" Haley said turning slightly her brow arched questioningly. "No because no one could ever take your place Hales. You know that so stop fishing" He said turning away from the window to face her with a disarming smile.

This brought a slight blush to her cheeks because she knew he was right. "Ok so tell me more about this person that I should be ever so thankful to"Haley said walking over to the couch and sitting down. "I will over dinner" Lucas replied walking over to the staircase in the center of the room." wait! I didn't get here that long before you I'm still a little jet lagged" Haley called out not wanting to leave the room.

"Alright room service it is" Lucas said switching back before making his way over to the couch. "we wouldn't want to waste that view you were talking about would we? "

Haley watched him intently pacing the floor with the phone to his ear while he placed their order. After a few minutes he came to sit beside her placing the cordeless phone on the charger on one of the endtables near the couch."Ok since we're talking about me over dinner let's talk about you now" Lucas said as he sat down pulling her legs into his lap.

Haley knew that he'd bring it up eventually but she didn't think it would be this soon. "You already know everything about me so ..." Haley said trailing off hoping to avoid his question and distract him. "Haley " he said with an edge in his tone that was serious. "We've been separated six months and there's no reconciliation in sight" she said evading Lucas's questioning gaze.

"What happened to you guys Hales?" He asked sympathetically touching her knee.  
"Honestly? I couldn't tell you because it wasn't just one thing or moment it was kind of gradual you know?" Haley asked finally returning his stare. "I still love him that hasn't changed, and part of me always will but we haven't been in love for a while."

Haley saw the wheels turning in his head as Lucas sat brows furrowed nodding trying to process the meaning in her words. She knew he was an optimistst when it came to her and Nathan's relationship but she couldn't help but think of how happy he woud've been if this had happened six years ago.

Now She felt as if she were explaining it her son about it all over again."We did it for Jordan because we love and respect our family enough not to end up like Deb and Dan. Nathan will always have the scars from that and we'd rather do this now before we let anything like that happen to jordan because of us." Haley explained finally seeing acceptance fill his face.

"I'm sorry" Lucas whispered quietly pulling her closer and almost into his lap. "Me too" she replied softly lacing an arm through his and resting her chin against his shoulder. Haley closed her eyes as she let his emotions pass through her. It had effected her before but not in the way that it did now because telling him made it final.

Haley could feel his breath on her face as his head rested against hers and his hand on her leg as he rubbed it absently trying to console her. This made her want to run because she wasn't sure what she was actually feeling at the moment .

Soon she felt the soft pressure of his lips on her cheek and opened her eyes. His face was open and caring as he wiped a tear from her face a gesture he did many times before. She smiled at the gesture and returned it running a hand against his face. "This is classic Luke" she thought to herself "but this is not me".

Suddenly there was a knock at the door letting them know that room service had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley let out a sigh of relief upon Lucas's departure to answer the door. Her emotions about the separation and her sudden attraction to him collided in that brief moment and overwhelmed her. She didn't have long to contemplate about it before he reappeared carrying a tray full of treats that made her stomach rumble.

He placed the tray on the coffee table it consisted of two plates of linguini with lemon chicken shrimp, capers and roasted hot red peppers. "You've really out done yourself " Haley smiled leaning forward to watch him set up the table. "You think so? wait until you see desert" he replied handing her a plate.

"Dinner's here so tell me more about miss..." Haley trailed off "Jones her name is Danica Jones" Lucas said from his seat on the floor across from her. "Ok tell me about this Danica Jones "Haley said folding her legs under her indian style to get comfortable.

"What can I say?... we met eight months ago I hailed a cab and I saw that she was having a hard time getting one for herself so I offered her mine" He smiled to himself thinking back. "How chivilrous of you" Haley stated taking a bite of her pasta. "I'm just that type of guy" Lucas bragged jokingly "I know you are " she replied almost to herself.

"Well we ended up sharing it and exchanging numbers and viola" Lucas said taking a drink of soda. "You two seem very serious at least that's I got from our phone conversations" Haley said sarcastically eyeing him aware of his growing uncomfort at her prodding. "let's see how you like it" she thought to herself.

"I've never met anyone like her before she's cultured yet street smart. She's also tough yet loving and beautiful god! she's beautiful. She's a walking contradiction and I love it" Lucas said shrugging his shoulders. "She also has a daughter her name is Dajah she's nine years old that little girl is my heart. At first I thought it would be weird because I've never dated anyone with a kid before but now I care for her as if she were mine."

"Wow that's great Luke but why do I feel there's something you're not saying?" Haley asked cautiously. "Because you know me better than I'd like to admit" he answered truthfully "We're on a break ... She's perfect but something's not right. .. I mean I care about her but... I think it's all a bit too much to take" he said placing his plate down.

"trust me Luke don't rush it sometimes it's good to trust your gut ya know?" "Speaking of guts mine is full and like you said we're both a little lagged how about we catch some zzzzzz's"he replied changing the subject.

She wan't sure but Haley knew him long enough to know that when he had his mind made up on something he was stubborn but unlike him she wasn't going to press him on it. "Yeah I'm really starting to feel it let's go".

Later that night Haley tossed and turned in the king sized canopy bed that she occupied. It was had been two hours since they had said good night and yet she was still unable to sleep. Sitting up she threw aside the stark white sheet and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She immediately winced once her bare feet touched the cold metal of small set of stairs she needed to use to get to the floor.

Once she descended the stairs she made her way to the room next door knocking softly before entering. "I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore" she said to Lucas who had been reading before she entered. The handsome blonde said nothing only lifted the sheet in an invitation for her to lie next to him. Haley closed the door and leaned against it her mind raced as she wrestled over whether to join him or not.

After a few short seconds she gathered the edges of her knee length sleeveless cream night gown before she walked over and slid beneath the covers. She layed on her side facing him as he continued to read "This is for my portfolio" he said after a few minutes " I'll turn out the light in a little bit ok?" he asked turning his attention back to her.

"No it's cool don't rush on account of me" she said wrapping the covers tighter around herself. "This weekend is about us not this I would've invited you in earlier but I thought you were already asleep"Lucas said with a smile.

"Really it's cool don't worry about it "she said turning away from him. They layed in silence while he finished reading his work before Haley heard the soft click of the him turning out the lamp near the bed. Soon the only light in the room came from the moon the rest was bathed in darkness. The bed dipped and tilted under his weight as he shifted toward her.

Haley closed her eyes tightly praying that he wouldn't touch her when she felt his breath caress the skin of her shoulder. Turning slightly her back hit his chest "If there was something wrong with you you would tell me right?" he asked looking down at her. "of course" she replied hoarsely his proximity getting to her "we're not that out of touch are we?" she asked hoping her voice wouldn't start more questions. "I hope not" came his reply before he planted a kiss on her shoulder.

Her eyes rolled closed as she lost herself at what was only meant to be an endearing gesture. "I really missed you Hales" He said as he pulled her against him. "I missed you too" she answered her eyes still closed her breathing measured. She willed herself to turn and face him and once she did she knew there was no turning back. "Night hales" He said smiling thoughtfully at her "Night Luke" she said softly before she pushed herself up and kissed his lips.

The kiss was soft and warm at first and very much one way ed as Lucas laid frozen in awe of it all. Haley continued her assault on his mouth parting his lips with her own and pushing her tongue between them. As soon as this happened Lucas began to respond leaning into her and capturing the back of her head to still her. "You're used to sleeping alone aren't you?" Lucas asked his lips sliding against her as he spoke. "Yes " Haley whispered breathlessly as if she were admitting an illicit secret.

Leaning over Lucas soon positioned himself kneeling between her knees. Haley hadn't thought about how he'd react or how far she wanted to take it she just acted on an impulse. Now as she stared at his shadowed face worry began gnawing at her however it was soon forgotten when he stretched one of her legs out and planted a kiss on her inner left ankle. This sent a shiver of raw need that hit Haley at her very core making her pull her leg away and lock her knees together in modesty.

"I'm sorry" she heard herself saying before she could stop herself "For what?"Lucas asked rhetorically "For showing me another side of you or for letting me be there for you" He asked resting his hands on the tops of her knees and placing his chin on them. "wait a minute how is this you being here for me?" she asked incredulously . "I know you Haley just as well as you know me but I'm not as stubborn as you to so I don't deny it."he stated simply.

"I know this divorce is killing you and maybe you can hide it from Nathan and put up a front for everyone else but not me". Haley began to move up the bed to get away from him but he held her in place "I know you wanted it to work more than anything and I know that you're in pain. I just want you to know I'm here to give you anything that you need" Lucas said releasing her knees from his grasp and leaning back.

"I don't need pity your Lucas" she said gathering her legs to her chest as she leaned back into the headboard. " It's not pity Hales I need you just as much as you need me. You want someone you can feel safe with again and so do I" He said holding out his hand to her.

Haley took it letting him pull her into a hug and lay her into the mattress . This time he was the aggressor kissing from her neck to her collar bone causing her to shiver again before reclaiming her lips. The moonlight that poured though the window tinted his skin a light hue of blue making her feel as if this were some sort of fantasy.

Lucas soon reclaimed the position he took before staring down at her from between her knees. Resting his left hand on the bed he began sliding his right between her thighs stopping once he got to her underwear. Haley felt as if the wind got knocked out of her as he moved his fingers over her panties stroking her through them causing delicious friction and pressure to build.

Haley squeezed fist fulls of the pillowcase with her palms as Lucas moved her undies to the side and expertly inserted a finger that hit just the right spot sending her tumbling over the edge. Removing his hand made Haley realize not only that her eyes had been close the entire time but this was real. It also made her realize something else and that was didn't she didn't feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Haley opened her eyes she was relieved to find that she was alone. The truth was that even though they didn't make love they still crossed the line that laid between them all these years. She laid there as long as she could trying to pull herself together enough so that when she did see him she didn't freak.

After a few minutes she got out of bed and made her way to their adjoining bathroom that she hadn't noticed the night before to wash her face and teeth. When she was through she followed the sound of whatever Saturday morning cartoon that blared on the television on the floor below her. She walked into the hallway and up to the black railing that stretched from one wall to the other of the second floor.

She leaned over it as she looked down at the shirtless black boxer clad blonde knawing on a bagel. Lucas was so consumed watching the show that he didn't notice her right away and Haley was grateful. She contented herself by studying him in a way that was until yesterday completely foreign to her. "Crossaint?" he questioned holding up the platter of pastries to her.

It embarassed her that he had caught her leering at him like that "No thanx" she blushed clearing her throat. Then she descended the stairs and made her way over to the plush white leather sectional. "I just don't get why they call this breakfast continental everything seems pretty american to me" he stated causing Haley to chuckle.

"You're kidding right?" she asked taking a seat next to him grabbing the remote from the coffee table "Yes I am" He said staring into Haley's eyes "I know you're trying to figure things out but I just don't want things to be weird between us. You're not on a time limit Hales we can talk about whatever you'd like when your ready ok?" Lucas asked placing his hand on hers.

Haley smiled and nodded nervously but breathed an internal sigh of relief. "Now that that's out the way I have plans that I intend for us to follow through with today".

The rest of the day was spent taking in all that NYC had to offer from shopping to hot dogs and everything else in between. She couldn't have asked for a better day it was almost as if the night before never happened. It was only a few moments that reminded her like when his hand brushed hers as they were walking through Times Square or when he guided her into a store by touching her lower back.

The last stop of the day was Central Park which he was very excited to show her. "You really love it here don't you?" she asked as she began feeding the birds that had gathered near the bench where they sat. "Yes I do it's so different from Tree Hill you can be anyone you want here. You're not in a fish bowl where you are being judged by an entire town".

"I'm happy for you I always knew you were meant for things bigger than Tree Hill" she smiled turning her attention back to him. "Thanx" Lucas replied moving a stray strand of hair from her face and placing it behind her ear. Haley froze in response she wasn't trying to ignore their chemistry but she wasn't trying to delve into it either. "Let's head back it's getting late" he stated sensing her anxiety. "ok" she replied not trusting herself to say much else.

Later when they entered the suite Haley made a bee line for her room mumbling an excuse about having to use to the bathroom. Once she was safely behind her door she chastised herself for acting like a grade schooler. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide from him all night but she would try for now.

After a few minutes lying on her bed she decided a shower would be a good idea and headed to the closet to gather her things. Maybe a shower would cleanse her of all the flash backs she was having all of a sudden of last night. She slipped out of her blue jean frayed mini,white A&F logo shirt and bra and panties. Then she threw on her pink and white polks dot robe that sat just above her knees and walked into the bathroom.

It had stark white tiles and had a huge whirlpool tub on the right side and next to that a standing shower with a glass door. Haley stood there a moment weighing her options before she chose the shower. She turned the knob and waited for the water to heat up before stepping under the spray. When she did it was like heaven her body bended to the warmth of the water making her conclude that this really was what she needed.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door startling her and causing her to cover her womanly parts. "Did you die in there?" she heard Lucas shout through the door. "I'm showering but I'm sure you know that" She said raising her voice slightly so that he could hear her and praying he wouldn't open the door.  
"True but you said you were just going to use the bathroom and there's only one in here if you hadn't noticed and I may or may not need to use it" He hollered back.

Haley heart jumped in to her throat afraid that he'd just walk in on her. She knew that wasn't his style but if he had to go badly enough who wouldn't? "Just give me a sec. i'll get out ok?" Haley asked. "You dont have to do that. I don't need to do anything I was just saying" Lucas replied laughing.

"Argh I forgot how much of an bonehead you could be!" Haley yelled back at him "hey watch that tone this bone head could easily open this door that I'm pretty sure isn't locked ..." He trailed off "But I'm not going to do that " he finished.

Haley could feel fear but also excitement as she heard him turn the knob then stop when he finished his statement. "I'll be out in a minute anyway alright?" she asked changing the subject just wanting some room to think. "yeah sure take all the time you need" he replied before she heard his footsteps retreating. Haley stepped back under the spray hands still covering herself her body aching in response to his taunt. She knew that she shouldn't keep denying to herself that she wanted him so she didn't.

Haley exited the bathroom a few minutes later and was startled to find Lucas there waiting for her. He sat on the edge of the queen sized mattress looking at a picture on her key chain which she left on the bedside table. His back was to the door but even so she could tell he felt her there. He acknowledged it with a slight turn of his head but nothing else.

" Argh! you could've told me I'd regret those bangs one day" she laughed referring to her hair style in the picture. "I remember this it's from that project that we did senior year" Lucas said holding the picture up to the light. "Yeah Skillz made into a key chain for me and himself he said it's so that he can keep me and his godson close" Haley explained smiling at the memory.

"Well I see nothing wrong with it you look beautiful even happy!" he replied jokingly turning to face her and rest his left leg on the bed. "Happy? "Haley questioned as she came lay across the bottom of the white comforter with black flower outlines that covered the bed. " I was young in love and had my whole life in front of me of course I was happy" she said rolling on to her side to look up at him.

"And you still do" He said seriously leaning forward. Haley felt a little breeze when he got closer and looked to down to where her robe had fallen open. She let out a little gasp and closed it quickly even though she was sure nothing but a little cleavage was seen.

Lucas smirked before he leaned back to survey her more."how can you do that?" Haley asked after sitting up and tightening the belt on her robe. "Do what?" Lucas asked calmly." Act like this doesn't phase you? "

"Because these feelings aren't new to me Hales. I've had almost our entire relationship to get a handle on them". he replied


	4. Chapter 4

Haley stared across at him wide eyed and speechless not knowing what she thought he would 've said when she asked the question. What she did know was that it certainly would never have been the answer that he gave. Millions of questions whirled inside of Haley's head but anything she might have asked was already answered the statement said it all.

The only question that Haley had left was one that she wasn't ready for the answer to so she didn't ask. "Well" Haley started clearing her throat "that was... unexpected" she continued running her hands nervously through her long wet curls. "Hey I didn't tell you to put you on the spot " He exclaimed reaching out and touching her bare knee in an effort to calm her. " I told you because ... I just wanted you to know".Lucas said as he stared earnestly into her eyes.

"I don't want you to think that because of last night... or because of what I just said..." Lucas paused trying to find the right words to say but also letting a little bit of his frustration peek though before he continued "I just need you to know that I'm not expecting anything more than you willing to give right now".

Haley tried to be rational and grasp all of the emotions that were suddenly coarsing though her but she couldn't. All she could think of was his hand on her knee and how her entire body slowly began to ache from the contact. Soon she realized that his words did nothing but stoke the embers of whatever was begining to burn with in her.

Her skin was still raw from the shower which made it more sensitive to his touch causing her to pull away. As soon as she did he leaned back his brows furrowed as if he were in pain. "I have to admit this is a bit much for me to take in Luke... but I trust you " she said reaching for his hand to let him know it was ok. "And since you are being so honest it's only fair that I do the same" She stated bringing her voice to a whisper.

" I can't honestly tell you how long I've felt this... attraction to you because I honestly don't know. What I do know is that it's there and it's very real so real in fact that when I saw you yesterday my heart stopped. What scares me is how familiar I am with it like it feels like something I've felt before."

Lucas stayed quiet but the intensity of his stare rattled Haley so she stopped talking. As soon as she did he leaned over her forcing back on to the bed. "A moment ago you said that you trust me you still do?" he asked with his face close that she could feel his breath on hers. She nodded before he captured her lips in a kiss that set Haley a blaze with desire.

His wet mouth caused her to shiver as it travelled from her lips to her neck leaving a trail for the cool air in the room to follow. Haley closed her eyes when she felt the terry cloth robe she was wearing being opened. "Don't think just feel" Haley repeated to herself before she felt him run a hand over her left breast and cup it.

The feeling of his hand on her coupled with his lips fastening on her right nipple caused Haley to moan. She felt her body giving into his every touch as he travelled down an unmarked path to her core. Her senses were on overload she thought she would pass out when she felt his mouth on her entrance.

It felt so good that she began wimpering for release because it was as if he had total control. She felt like it would only happen if he willed it to so she had no choice but to beg. "please please please" Haley whispered breathlessly as felt a familiar throb start between her legs.

"So sweet"he mumbled under his breath before he obeyed masterfully working his tongue in circles before finally sucking on her until she squealed wrapping her legs around his head and clenching before going limp. After a few moments Haley opened her eyes realizing that she had kept them closed through almost the entire encounter. She felt as if she were in an alternate universe only a minute ago but looking up at the ceiling she felt as if she were back.

She looked down at the top of his head which he rested on her stomach and stroked his hair. "How did this not happen before"? she asked more to herself than to him "That's an easy one" Lucas stated intruding on her thoughts "Like you said earlier you were young and in love just not with me".


	5. Chapter 5

His words sparked something in Haley that caused her to snap. " Doesn't mean that I didn't love you". She said staring down at the crown of his head which still rested on her stomach. "I know and I didn't mean to imply that you didn't" he said raising his head meet her eyes.

"I know Luke it's just hard to know where we stand right now. All of this is so new to me" she stated letting her head fall back into the mattress. "Look Hales to tell you the truth never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that anything remotely close to this would hapen. I always thought that this was something only I would feel so I'm just as lost as you." Lucas explained laying his head back on her abdomen.

Haley felt his breath glide across her naked skin and shivered before she ran her hand over his short blonde hair. Lucas turned his face into her skin in response before he spoke "I made peace with the role I would play in your life a long time ago Haley and now this" he said french kissing the area just below her belly button.

Haley froze her body and her mind waged a battle over she should do. "Well maybe you shouldn't have" she heard herself saying before she could stop herself.  
Lucas stopped and rested his hands flat on her belly before placing his chin on top of them. He watched her intently a look of genuine curiousity flitting across his features.

Biting her lip she quickly realized that she had just put herself on the spot and even though it was unintentional she had to follow through. "There were times in the past where I thought I saw... "she stammered upon watching his eyebrow arch slightly. " The night of the auction junior year in the car the look on your face before I left... I thought about that all night.

It was the first time she ever said it out loud and she felt relieved but she could'nt look him in the eyes so she stared at the ceiling. Then all of a sudden it hit her "You were going to kiss me weren't you?"she said looking back down to where he stared. He just sat there his eyes betraying nothing before climbed up her body.

Lucas postioned himself above her his arms on either side of her head and even though their bodies didn't touch she was trapped. Slowly he leaned down causing her heart rate to quicken. When his face came with in inches of hers he spoke "Well what do you think?" 


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning the sun beamed brightly through the window gently coaxing a sleeping Haley to wake. She sat up in bed with a start and softly touched the empty space next to her. It was still warm which let her know that he hadn't been gone too long. She ran a hand along her lips and smiled knowing that it propbably took some restraint for him not to kiss her last night.

Hearing voices through the crack in the bedroom door got her out of bed. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she knew that one of the voices was distinctly female. She grabbed her silk knee length flower covered Kimono style robe and opened the door.

Haley walked to over to the railing and saw Lucas on the couch with an unidentified woman talking. She had caramel colored skin, dark brown eyes and long dark hair that she wore in loose ringlets. She wore faded blue jeans with a vintage gray rolling stones tee with a studded belt and cuff.

Lucas sat intently listening as she told a story with his arm draped cassually behind her. It was a gesture that he might've done with anyone which is why Haley couldn't figure out why rage slowly began seeping into her veins like poision.

"Get a grip" she whispered to herself as she continued to stare down on them. "This never happened with Brooke or Peyton" she thought to herself before she remembered that it did. It was the day that she found him kissing Peyton in the library and one of the few times that they fought.

At the time she told him and herself that it was because he was being unfaithful to Brooke but now she realizes that it was her who felt betrayed. She barely knew Brooke back then and from what she did know of her she was no one that she should've defended.

She stood there a moment longer before turning around to head back to the room.  
"Hey I didn't realize that you were awake" She heard Lucas call up to her right when she put her hand on the knob. She was glad that she wasn't facing them because this caused her to cringe before she turned around. "Danica this is Haley and Haley this is..."Lucas started before the woman cut him off "Dani" the woman said standing up. "It's very nice to finally meet you".

"Like wise" Haley muttered before continuing " I just heard voices so... I mean I look I mess... would you excuse me?"she explained before exiting the hallway awkwardly. Once she was back in the bedroom Haley took a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew she didn't want to go back out there then again she couldn't hide out in the room all day either.

She finally decided to take a quick shower before throwing on a pair of rolled up dark blue jeans shorts, a white wife beater tank and a black blazer. She pulled her wet hair into a low ponytail with a messy bun in the back. Haley decided to minimal make up choosing to wear only a pale gloss and navy blue liner to bring out her chocolate eyes.

She gave herself a final once over in the large oval mirror that hung over the dresser before she opened the door and headed downstairs. She heard Dani's laugh from the kitchen and headed there. Haley found the curvaceous raven haired beauty covering her mouth to keep from snorting. She sat on a stool across from Lucas who sat on the other side of the with an island between them.

"So what did I miss?" Haley asked before taking a seat on the counter. Lucas leaned foward his eyes inspecting her face for some sort of reaction. "We were just talking about LJ he sounds like a hand full just like his uncle" Dani replied smiling. "He is that's the reason they share a name" Haley said looking back at Lucas determined not to let him see this get the best of her.

"Well not the exactly the same name Eugene!" Haley said pointedly at him.  
"Eugene?" Dani said aloud snickering turning her attention back to Lucas. "That's what I said" Haley chimed in laughing wildly. "You're gonna pay for that " Lucas stated playfully through squinted eyes.

Dani stayed a couple of hours and the rest of the day went off with out a hitch. Her initial reaction aside Haley ended up enjoying her company and actually began to see what Lucas saw in her. She was a departure from anyone who ever grew up in Tree Hill Haley could see that as a major attraction for him. There was no baggage or drama that came along with being with Dani that alone Haley could understand.

This realization still didn't help Haley with her sudden or not so sudden attraction to him. "Penny for your thoughts?" Lucas asked as he stood in the Vast space of the studio living room after walking Dani to her car. "It will cost you a hell of a lot more than that buddy" Haley smirked at him from her positon lying on a love seat.

"Oh really?" Lucas asked before he walked over fishing through his pockets before he crouched down in front of her producing two dollars. Haley laughed and slapped his hand away "you really wanna know? she asked turning serious suddenly. "If I didn't I wouldn't have asked" He replied.

" I was just thinking how insane it made me to see you with her earlier today" She said looking straight into his eyes. " how you feel about it now?" Lucas asked "I still don't like it but... I understand it." She replied staring back at him nervously.  
Then Haley caught something in his eyes that looked like relief "You wanted me to meet her today didn't you?" Haley asked. "Yes" he stated simply "I wanted you to like her".

Haley wasn't expecting this it was as if he were making his mind up on something. She wasn't sure what it was yet but Haley had a feeling from his tone that she wouldn't like it and started to furrow her brow in preparation for the bad news.  
Lucas touched the side of her face this action caused Haley to sit upright on the love seat this had to be bad.

Unphased he made his final move reaching up and pulling her mouth to his. Their lips met with a rush of heat and longing before he plunged his tongue inside her mouth to satisfy what he craved. After a minute he moved back on to his knees "The question you asked me last night does that answer it?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next day as they sat on the patio over lunch at a trendy Manhattan eatery Haley sat quietly. She wore her long and normally wavy auburn hair stick straight in a low side swept ponytail with a diagnal part at the crown that made her look chic. Her hair complented the black almost sheer halter and white jeans that she wore. The ensamble screamed snobbery even down to her expression which was boredom.

"Are you going to say anything or are you content to just glare at me all day?"Lucas asked before continuing "because if you are that's fine with me because you look very cute when you glare" He smirked using his fork to steal a bite of her apple and pecan salad.

"Why do I have to like her?" Haley asked suddenly getting off her chest the question that nagged her. "Why did I have to like Nathan?" Lucas retorted challengingly wiping his mouth with a napkin and tossing it on the table.

"Because he's your brother and!..." Haley exclaimed before he cut her off "Bullshit! he was an asshole and a stranger but you couldn't be with him until I approved" He whispered loudly looking around to see if anyone else noticed his outburst.

"Is that what you think?" Haley asked leaning forward "Is this what yesterday was about I was approving her to be with you? " Haley asked loudly before getting up to leave with him following closely behind.

The two of them sat in silence in the cab on the way back to the hotel. Once they got back to the suite Haley made a bee line for her room and slammed the door shut. The status of their relationship confused her she wasn't sure what she wanted and she hated being indecisive.

She quickly changed into a white cotton dress and threw on her house coat to get some water. When she got to the kitchen he was no where to be seen she felt bad for going off on him but she just couldn't help herself. Then suddenly she sensed he was behind her and closed her eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen this way" she said over her shoulder but not looking back. "At first I was only with him to protect you. I didn't mean to fall..."before Haley was finished with her confession she felt his bare chest pressed against her back.

"But you did" He said his lips pressed against the outer shell of her ear causing her to shiver. Then Haley felt him gently push her forward and on to the Island in the middle of the kitchen. The marble felt cool against her face as she closed her eyes to brace herself for whatever he was going to do. He stood behind her with hands grasping her hips.

Haley's arms spreaded the two corners of the marble counter beneath her and gripped tightly when she felt him move against her. "So is this pay back?" She asked breathlessly once he stepped away. "No. it's whatever you want it to be" Lucas replied cooly simultaneously pulled up her robe and her dress.

Haley suddenly felt a breeze as he pulled her underwear down to her ankles. "I can't tell you what I want it to be. The only thing that I can tell you is that I want it". Haley said looking back to meet the desire that burned in his eyes. "Then you shall have it Lucas replied.

As Haley stood bent over the surface of that counter she slowly felt any inhibitions she had left drain away. The only thing she could think about was what Lucas would be doing to her and the anticipation nearly killed her. All of the tension and the sexual foreplay led to this.

Lucas sent her senses ablaze when he ran his hand underneath her thin cotton spahgetti strapped dress and across the heated skin of her back. The handsome blonde then proceeded to raise the hem of the garment exposing Haley's bare backside and more. Her pulse rose when she heard the sound of his shorts being unzipped which caused her to respond by gripping the island counter even tighter.

After his shirt hit the floor she prepared herself for what she knew was coming.  
Lucas surprised her by pulling her upper half off of the counter and up against him.  
"Turn around" he said softly into her ear confusing and intruiging her at the same time. Haley complied turning around to look him in the eyes and was suprised by what she saw.

All of sudden he didn't look like the Lucas she knew or the one that everyone went to with their problems. He looked vulnerable and nervous almost as if he'd lost all of his nerve and it threw her. He lifted her on to the counter and stepped between her legs his eyes never leaving hers.

"I've waited... he paused licking his lips before continuing "forever for this" he finished breathlessly as he grasped her hips and slowly guided her on to himself.  
Haley was speech less but her body repsponded by granting him unrestricted acess as he slippped easily inside of her. Haley moaned as he began to move within her.

She nibbled at his neck causing him to move faster pushing her to the brink of an orgasm. One last rotation of his hips and she sank her teeth into his shoulder as they both convulsed with release. Finally she let her body fall limp against him before she leaned back to hold his face in her hands. "If you're looking for my approval " Haley said looking him in the eyes as she spoke "You'll never get it".  



	8. Chapter 8

Later that day Haley watched as the sun sank over the horizon from the comfort of Lucas's arms. The two layed silently in his room overlooking central park down below. Haley knew there was no way around it they needed to talk but she didn't want to leave the safety of his embrace to do it.

His arm seemed casually draped across her right shoulder to the naked eye but the grip he had on her left one that told her it wasn't. He wanted her to stay put of that she was sure but" what else could he want? what else was there to give?" Haley thought to herself stroking the arm that held her.

"I have a confession to make" Lucas said suddenly interupting her thoughts. Haley suddenly felt a chill run up her spine before she looked over her shoulder at him.  
"I didn't just invite you here this weekend to hang out... I invited you here to reconnect ... and also to get over you." he stuttered swallowing hard before he continued " I was going to tell you that I planned to propose to my girlfriend" he finished to gauging her reaction.

Haley finally understood the death grip he had on her he was preparing himself to tell her and while she understood it still infuriated her. It wasn't only because of what he'd just told her it was because he knew her so well to know that she'd try to run. Haley closed her eyes and struggled against him trying to free herself from his grasp as the salt from her tears seeped into her mouth.

"I keep telling myself that you had your happy ending and now it's my turn" Lucas continued. Haley knew this was true but that didn't make it hurt any less and it had the deseired effect it got her to stop struggling. "Danica is a great girl everything a man could ever want or wish for. Dani is that girl... to someone. You are that girl to me Hales" He whispered into her ear.

Haley layed speechless the mixed emotions she'd been experiencing finally crystalized. "Haley you have a hold on me in ways you can never imagine" Lucas explained kissing her hair. Wiggling out from under him Haley moved to straddle his waist "It's my turn " Haley said suddenly. "I always thought it was complicated between you and me but it wasn't" She explained leaning down close before continuing "I love you Lucas not only as friend and a Lover but as a person. And I am soooo sorry that I made you wa..." He silenced her with a kiss that melted her inside.

In that moment years dissolved everyone and thing around them dissovled only they remained. This was the way it started and ended because the next time he kissed her this way they just said "I Do".

The End 


End file.
